Naruto Creepypasta: Sasuke's Desert Insanity
by EchoTasteLightZim
Summary: The team is lost in the desert on the way to the Hidden Sand Village. Sasuke is poisoned by Gaara and starts hallucinating. Warning: canaballism, character death, maybe OOC. Nothing too bad...


**A.N. This is my first attempt at a creepypasta. Unlike most other show based creepypasta's, this isn't going to start with me finding a video on the internet or something. I've only read up to book twelve (now fifteen) in Naruto, and that I haven't read for a few months, so please excuse me if I do anything wrong. The time is somewhere in the original series.**

**Warning: cannibalism, murder, and maybe slight OOCness **

**ECHODVCC :)**

**P.S. I put this on DA some months ago, and am just now deciding to put it on FF.**

It was hot. What did you expect in a vast desert with nothing but sand and rocks for miles? Team 7 was slowly recovering from attacking Garaa while on their way to the Hidden Sand Village. They would have lost if the insane ninja hadn't killed himself from using too much of his chakara.

Kakashi was the first to revive. He scurried over to his students. "Naruto?" The boy's eyes slowly opened as they adjusted to the glaring brightness.

"W-where am I; what happened?"

"Garraa attacked us when we were going to the sand village."

"Oh. Is he-?"

"Yes. Chakara overuse. Now, go check on Sasuke."

The teacher shook Sakura awake "Mmmm... Did we win yet?" Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Yes. Thank goodness we're all still alive... well, almost all of us, at least."

The girl bolted upright with horrible images circling through her mind. These quickly vanished when she saw that her teammates were alright. Sasuke let Naruto help him stand, and was currently rummaging through his bags making sure that nothing was missing. Everyone else moved over to where Garaa was lying.

"What do we do with him?" Naruto asked, gently prodding the body with a throwing knife.

"If I were the one making the decisions," Sasuke said, "I would just leave him here in the desert to rot, but the wind people might not be too pleased if we do that. As malicious as he was towards us and them, he was a pretty powerful and highly trained ninja, so they might want to give him a coffin if not a funeral."

"Well spoken, Sasuke. I'll carry him." The sensei flung the sand ninja over his shoulder.

Sasuke pulled a small syringe out from his leg. The injector was already pushed down, showing that whatever had been in it before was now coursing through Sasuke's body. Kakashi examined it. By the tint of the remains on the sides of the container it could have been blood, but they would have to get to the village rather quickly just in case it turned out to be poison.

Naruto pointed out the faint traces of Garaa's footprints and marked the direction they needed with an arrow. Then he wet to check on the state of the team's food and water supply. "Hey, guys, we only have enough food for today, and water for a few days afterwards. Do you think we'll be able to make it on such few provisions."

"If we move quickly and are wise when it comes to conserving, we might be able to reach the village before we run out of water assuming we're going in the right direction. We'll eat later after we've gone a few miles. Now let's go."

The sun had set on the first day, and Team Seven still hadn't seen any sign of civilization. It was cool, but still too hot to build a fire. The teens flopped down on the sand, exhausted from the day's walk. After resting a few minutes, they decided to set up camp.

"Kakashi, how much longer will we have to walk?"

"Enough with with the questions already. I miscalculated the distance. Hopefully, we'll we will reach the Hidden Sand Village in a couple days, though from the looks of things we'll be lucky to be alive by then."

"That is true. Plus this poison is giving me a killer headache and I think I'm starting to get delusional."

"Then I supposed the only chance we have of surviving is eating Naruto." Sakura suggested.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Simple. Eating myself would be insane, I wouldn't dare lay a finger on Sasuke, and Kakashi is my teacher. So I guess that just leaves you since you're a jerk."

"Well what about Garaa? He's just going to be a burden to us if we keep him. He's dead anyway, and he's our enemy."

"Well, I suppose that might work, but you're going next."

After discussing the matter, they got to work cutting the meat from the selected body parts. Naruto and Sakura nearly vomited a few times, but Kakashi and Sasuke were more steady. They had seen worse. The four ninjas placed the meat out in the air to harden some overnight. By morning it was dry enough to eat. It was somewhat edible, but they still had to force themselves to swallow. At least they had energy and were guilt free.

Everything went smoothly for the rest of the day...or it would have if Sasuke hadn't fainted midstep. The others figured it was just from the sun, so they laid him underneath a makeshift tent to cool off.

Eventually, Sasuke did recover. He might have been asleep a couple hours. But his eyes weren't their usual dark color; they were red. And they weren't his shurigan eyes. They were solid red.

The boy stumbled out of the tent...and ran at his teacher in rage. Naruto blocked his path.

"What the heck, Sasuke! Why are you trying to attack Kakashi?"

"That's Itachi. Now let me through so I can kill him."

"You must be hallucinating. Let's go back to the tent so-"

"Avenging my clan is more important than rest, you brat."

Sasuke blindly shoved his throwing knife into Naruto's stomach. The blonde stared at his attacker for a second with a look of confusion on his face. Then he fell to the ground. Sakura screamed and dashed over to her bleeding friend. Kakashi, who was watching nearby, charged at Sasuke with his hands posed for a jitsu attack. He didn't get very far when a shuriken sliced across his throat. Sakura stood motionless in shock while her now insane boyfriend recovered from his throw, then bolted as he turned his eyes on her. He jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Sasuke, what's happened to you? You've killed your own teammates when they did nothing wrong."

The red wads starting to fade. "They were getting in the way of my vengance. I'm strong enough to defeat my brother now. Also, if you think I'm going to let an obsessive stalker like you live, you are one hundred percent mistaken." Sasuke stabbed the struggling girl's heart. As the last of the color drained from his eyes, he collapsed.

When he came to, the first thing he saw was the dead bodies. All of the memories of the attack flooded his mind. Horrified at what he had done, Sasuke just burst into tears. What else could he do. It was definatly the poison that had caused him to act this way. The sun would have been enough to give him hallucinations, but not to make him kill his own allies.

With his hands, he buried them. He wasn't the type to eat his own friends, whether they were alive or dead. He also buried his weapons, vowing never to kill anyone except Itachi and when in self defense. Then he wandered away in search of the village.

Later that day, sometime in the afternoon, a voice stopped him. It was Garaa, perfectly normal, a though he hadn't been killed the day before. Sasuke was about to run up and choke him, but Garaa sank his legs into the sand.

"Well, Sasuke, I never thought I'd see you again. Thanks for holding my chakara for me."

"Let me go this instant you monster so I can wring you scrawny little neck."

"Hmmm. I don't want to die again. It was rather unpleasant last time."

"How are you still alive?"

"That's a secret I like to keep to myself, but I'll tell you for viewers sake. You'll forget it anyway. I am the spirit of the Land of Winds. This is what makes me the most powerful ninja. I can also remain young and immortal so long as I place chakara filled blood into the body of another living person so that I can regenerate. In fact, I was born when the last wind spirit failed to do that."

"Why are you telling me that if you're just going to kill me?"

"Who said that I was going to kill you? I'm going to take you to the village so you can be cared for. It will be a lot more fun watching you live with your guilt."

The sand swirled around Garaa and Sasuke, and the latter felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Now...Go To Sleep..."


End file.
